


An Unexpected Dip

by Fictionwriter



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: James does a good deed





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the lovely Pushkin666

Raw mist rose off the waters of the Cherwell and James cursed himself for a fool for jumping in. But the boy had been hysterical and about to go into the freezing river himself, while the mother stood by wringing her hands in agitation. So what else was James supposed to do but pull off his shoes and socks and go in after it?  
  
The dog of course had swum tantalising just out of reach, paddling with the current, its tail a fluffy and frustrating beacon as James plodged through the water after it.  
  
The deep depression in the muddy riverbed had been unexpected.  
  
By the time James surfaced the dog had returned to shore and was shaking wet droplets over his people as if nothing untoward had happened, leaving James to splutter and spit and accept Robbie’s helping hand and body-warmed jacket.  
  
“Come on, pet. Let’s get you home and into some dry clothes.” Robbie’s eyes were twinkling; a mix of care, amusement and exasperation, all aimed at his dripping wet sergeant. The tone was gentle though. James clung to its intimacy as hard as he did the jacket and let Robbie’s gentle hand guide him to the car.


End file.
